White
by Chezika
Summary: [Vampire!Elsanna] She said that he gave me a gift… he said that I was reborn… but what kind of life is this? What kind of gift is this? I don't want it, take it back.
1. Part One

**Title:** White  
**Sum:** [Vampire!Elsanna] She said that he gave me a gift… he said that I was reborn… but what kind of life is this? What kind of gift is this? I don't want it, take it back.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating:** R/Mature  
**Characters/Pairings:** [Elsanna]; Elsa, Anna, Queen of Arendelle, Duke of Weselton  
**Warnings:** Well, it is going to be Elsanna end game, but they're not sisters—they happen to have the same Maker, or vampire sire, so they're vampire sisters not human sisters. And… this has vampires. I've gone a little deeper into the dark aspect of it and there is character death. Our favorite characters are still alive, so you don't have to worry about that. Also… blood. There's lots of it. I'm playing around with my gore-writing ability… so there's blood and angst.  
**Notes:** So, another vampire fic. And this one is in the same universe as my previous one. =D

* * *

-x-

-Part One-

-x-

It was a very peculiar day. There was nothing out of the ordinary that she could perceive—it just… felt peculiar. Like that feeling you get when you're waiting for the other shoe to drop; which was ridiculous, because life hadn't changed in the eighteen years that she'd been living and breathing. Other than the occasional celebration of birthdays, weddings, solstices, and other such things, her life had become increasingly boring. "Anna, dear, the Queen is asking for you to join her for her evening meal." Looking away from the window she had been staring out since she'd sat down on the sill in the library, the redheaded princess found the eyes of her long-time governess and friend, Gerda. With a smile, the girl moved from the windowsill and straightened her many skirts out before she made to follow the much older woman.

It was several seemingly long moments before Gerda opened a door for her to pass through. With a slight bow of the head, she exited the room and shut the door behind her. Surprised that Gerda wasn't to remain within the room, the redheaded girl turned her attention to her mother. The older woman was the picture of royal perfection. Her lackluster brown hair in an elegant crown braid, with her tiara sitting atop her head; she wore an elegant casual gown, simple but still beautiful in the family colors of teal and fuchsia. "Mother?" Their mirrored eyes connected before her mother motioned for her daughter to acknowledge their guests.

And that's when she actually noticed them. Sitting across from her mother at the small dining table was an older man with fairly pale skin wearing a navy blue blazer and white pants with knee high boots. He looked to have been military, but she couldn't actually tell if that was the case. "Good afternoon…" Yet, she was at a loss as to who this man was, and her attention was quickly diverted when she noticed the beautiful young woman that was standing just behind him. Was she his wife? His daughter? Maid?

"This is the Duke of Weselton, Sir Alyk." Her mother answered. "And I cannot quite remember the name of your companion, my lord. I do apologize." With a smile, the Queen peered over at her only child and motioned for her to sit. "Come now, Anna. It isn't polite to stare." Blinking rapidly, the girl moved slightly awkwardly into the chair beside her mother. "Now… what was it we were speaking of?" The Duke seemed to accept this as a conversation starter, his eyes dancing between Anna and her mother—the princess noticed a hunger in them, but she could not figure out how. There was food in front of them, why would the man be hungry?

"Trade agreements, your majesty. It seems that your husband neglected to… finalize them." The man answered in response to the queen's inquiry. "My country would like to be able to trade with yours once more. Our royalty feels that it's been far too long since we've interacted with our neighbors." The man offered, watching as the Queen seemed to think on this.

"Well, I don't see why we couldn't open up trade once more." The queen finally answers. Anna looks up at her mother, she isn't touching her food either. Nobody is. And she doesn't quite feel the want for any of the meal that the servants had laid out for them. This was peculiar. She always loved dining with her mother, even when her father was home; but they weren't eating. "Anna dear, is everything alright?" She heard her mother ask. But her concerned voice sounded far off, like it was echoing and trying to push past a barrier at the same time. It was weird. Anna merely looked at the woman, _why is there blood in her hair?_ But there wasn't any blood there. Anna could plainly see her mother's clean face and brown hair—no blood. No dirt. _But this room is a mess… the blood… it's everywhere… I'm drowning in it…_ Looking down at her hands, she wanted to scream.

Dripping from her fingers onto her dress was the fresh red life sustaining liquid. "What is…?" Lifting her hands up, she looked to her mother, wanting an answer. What she saw did make her scream. Shrill and loud, echoing in the emptiness of the room as she looked upon her mother.

Blood seeped from the remains of her neck, coating the floor and the chair. There was red on the table as well, the murderer had been messy. "Mama?!" Anna moved from her chair, falling to her knees in front of her mother. She moved her blood covered hands to shake the woman's shoulders. She hoped this was all a nightmare, perhaps if she could get her mother to open her eyes, to say… something, maybe Anna would wake up. "Mama!" She yelled again, moving her hands on either side of the woman's face, moving her mother's limp head to get a better look. Her eyes were lifeless, and blood caked the left side of her face. "Mama! Please! Wake up!" She cried out.

"Elsa, do be a dear…" Came a foreign, yet familiar, voice. "And wake the blasted thing up." Looking around, she didn't see anyone else in the room. But there was someone talking. "And hurry it up. We'll need to hurry out of this place before the King returns. As much fun as it would be, I don't want the Arendelle army following us." There it was again.

"I'm sorry, but you need to wake up…" Came a softer voice, decidedly more feminine. Following by a shaking sensation. "Come on, then." And again the voice spoke, followed by a tap to her cheek. "Wake up, Anna."

Her eyes shot open instantly upon hearing her name fall from those lips. She looked up to see empty blue eyes staring down at her, with white-blonde hair framing her face, with the excess in a braid down the back of her head. Her features were soft and mature, her eyes looked old and damaged. "Where… what…"

"Alyk has given you a gift. I would suggest you don't further test his patience… he may take the gift back." The woman spoke, monotone. The woman was emotionless. And she offered no further explanation as she pulled Anna to her feet without much effort and turned to walk out a familiar door. _We're still in the castle…_ Anna was quickly to trot after the older woman, following and observing the two. The man was the same Duke that had visited with her mother, and the woman had been his companion. But… what happened afterwards?

"Hmm… we'll have to hurry, I fear the ship won't want to stick around much longer…" The man spoke again.

"What… is going on?" The man turned to look at the redhead.

"Well, Anna. I killed your mother, because I had to have you in my collection. Much like Elsa here." The man, shorter than the both of them, grasped Elsa's chin and forced her to turn her head and her empty eyes to him. "Beautiful, the both of you." His leer at Elsa made Anna want to vomit. But she found that nothing came up, even as she bent over to expel what she expected to be emptied from her stomach. "And don't bother with those human trifles, dear. You're no longer one of them." Anna adopted a confused expression at this, but the Duke didn't give her time to ask any more questions as one of the night guards walked by them and spotted the blood on both Anna and the Duke.

"What is going on here?" The man asked, expecting an answer as he drew his sword and moved to point it at the Duke.

"Elsa… you haven't fed tonight, perhaps…" The blonde woman nodded at the older man. "Be quick about it." Again the woman nodded, and Anna watched as the silent woman approached the man, her eyes delving into his.

"Quiet." She spoke as she moved her arms up, her hand grasped at the man's helmet; "Drop it." She spoke again, and the man dropped his sword as she dropped his helmet. Her seemingly delicate hands grabbed his behind the neck and Anna watched as the older woman bit into the man's neck, opening the artery… and drinking what came out. The man struggled obviously, but nothing he did could push the woman away. And when he finally stopped struggling, the woman dressed in blue let him go. He fell into a heap on the ground, while Elsa stood there with a look of pleasure on her features, licking her lips and her fingers. Anna noticed it then. The elongated teeth on either side of Elsa's jaw—the canines. _They're sharper… that's how…_ And then Elsa opened her eyes, and Anna gasped at their blood red irises, that slowly faded back into their natural blue color, her features returning to their emotionless expression.

"Hmm… elegant as always my dear. Grab the girl, we're running behind schedule." The redheaded princess cried out in surprise as Elsa grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up on her shoulder, she watched as the old man leaped the height of the wall in one jump—and Elsa followed. They jumped the roofs until finally, they landed on the wooden deck of one of the ships in the fjord. And Anna was placed back on her feet. "Sunrise is quite a few hours away… I suggest you make her comfortable, Elsa. I don't want her slaughtering the crew when her Hunger returns." The blonde nodded and took Anna's hand, moving her around the other people on deck. They went down a set of steps into the belly of the ship, across the deck and down another. Until finally, there was no light other than a candle that Elsa lit when they arrived in the bottommost room on the large sea vessel. There were two cots and a slightly large bed, with a mattress.

"What's going on? What happened? Why am I here?" Anna asked, turning to the blonde. "Why did you take me from my home?!" She cried out, tears finally gathering in her previously dry eyes. Elsa turned her blue eyes to look at the younger girl and stared blankly at her.

"Alyk… made you one of Us. You now live above the humans, you drink their life's blood to sustain you." Elsa paused. "The sun will burn your skin, and kill you turning you to dust, so you will never see it again. Along with your family. You may never have lay eyes on those of your previous life. You have been reborn." The blonde answered. "You are to stay here, Anna… if you move from this room, then Alyk will punish the both of us… and you will not like that." Anna did nothing, only stared at the woman with confusion.

"That's not an explanation! That's a… a… delusion! There is no such thing as what you've described!" Anna called out. "Just let me go home. Mother will worry."

"Your mother is dead, Anna…"

"What?" Elsa seemed to show a bit of emotion at this. Pity. Or… empathy, Anna wasn't sure. "What do you mean she's dead? We… we ate dinner together… she… she…"

"Alyk… isn't a humane Maker. She was your first meal… I am sorry." Anna felt a memory come into her mind's eye. She remembers the night that she met Alyk, they had eaten (he hadn't) and then Anna had gone to bed for the night. And… someone had visited her in her bedroom. There was… pain. Before she awoke later… she remembers…

"Oh god…" She remembers the hunger eating away at her stomach. The need for something, but she just wasn't sure what it was. "I… I…" Her legs give out as she remembers the man coaching her through the process. Praising her for draining her own mother's blood. "I… killed her…" More tears flood from her eyes, but as she sits there, she looks down at the floor—and blood droplets start to hit the wood. "What?"

"Since… blood is the only thing that enters your body now… it will be the only thing expelled…" The blonde woman explained. "You should rest. One of the cots over there is for you… stay… in here, Anna." Elsa firmly stated the order to stay within the room before opened the door once more and closing it behind her. Anna didn't move from her spot on the floor for a good long while.

When she did, it was only to lay down further on the wood of the floor beneath her. Her thoughts were a jumble as her mind tried to process what she'd just learned. She… survived on human blood. She was no longer human. She… she killed her own mother. And… it was all that man's fault. His face appeared in her mind's eye with is cocky eyes and his entitled facial expression. _It's all his fault…_

Anger begins to enter her mind, she feels the fires of hate in her veins. _I'll kill him… I'll kill them both for this! I promise Mother… I'll make sure they regret coming to Arendelle!_

-On deck-

Elsa returned to the top deck in time to see the Duke at the end of a conversation with the captain of the vessel. Except that they weren't really conversing, it was the Duke influencing the man. _No doubt telling him to ignore their guests during the daylight hours._ The blonde paused in her moments as the Duke finished with the captain, and kept her eyes on him as he moved to join her against the wooden railing on the side. "Hmm… so does she know now?"

"That you forced her to kill her mother due to your sick fantasies? Yes, Alyk… she knows." Elsa spat at the man.

"Oh… I'd calm down dear… it got a bit chilly there." The man said with a sickening smirk to his old lips. Elsa tensed at this and the man's smirk widened. "I don't need your... particular gifts to upset the crew again, Elsa. Keep a lid on it." The man ordered. His expression still one of self-entitlement, but his voice was stern and forceful. The blonde nodded in response to the man, her expression returning to its neutral state—her slightly emotional outburst forgotten. "She'll be your charge until we return to land in Weselton, Elsa. If she acts out, you will be the one punished." Elsa tensed again at this, her mind no doubt going back to his last 'punishment' for her behavior. And… she did not want to relive this man's sick pleasures again. She wouldn't survive another bout with them.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now… be gone with you." With the dismissal, Elsa moved away from the man, and back below deck. She kept to herself until the sun began to pull at her subconscious—telling her that she wanted to sleep. And when that feeling overrode her senses, she moved back to the room at the bottom of the ship. Upon opening the door, she saw Anna asleep in the middle of the floor. With a sigh, she moved to the younger girl and picked her up—depositing her on one cot before taking up the other. She was deep in slumber when the Duke joined them, taking his place in the only comfortable bed.

_I'll kill them… I'll kill them all…_

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… I got a lot of requests to continue the oneshot 'Red', which is my vampire!Elsanna AU… so… I've decided to do a little bit with it.

I know… I'm just adding yet another multi-chap to my to-do list. But I've learned that if I have a diverse set of things to write, then I tend to enjoy writing a bit more. So… yea…

This is probably going to be a two- or three-shot. I'm not making it super drawn out. But I'm probably going to add more in this 'verse once this is done. I enjoy writing supernatural fanfiction, the supernatural world is intriguing and leaves lots of wiggle room for writers, and I love it.

Hopefully you like the world I'm creating as well.

Let me know =D


	2. Part Two

**Title:** White  
**Sum:** [Vampire!Elsanna] She said that he gave me a gift… he said that I was reborn… but what kind of life is this? What kind of gift is this? I don't want it, take it back.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating:** R/Mature  
**Characters/Pairings:** [Elsanna]; Elsa, Anna, Queen of Arendelle, Duke of Weselton  
**Warnings:** This particular chapter features a 'torture' scene. Well… it's actually a good portion of the chapter. And while it's not super-graphic, if violence makes you queasy, I would be cautious.  
**Notes:** Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

-x-

Part Two

-x-

"I told you, Elsa my dear. I warned you that this would happen." Came the sadistic and chuckling voice of their older Maker; since returning from Arendelle, the man had since abandoned his disguise. His clothes were now pressed and made of the most expensive of materials, his hair was no longer grey or silver, but a dark black—and his glasses were no longer sitting on his face. He was the picture of danger as he looked on with glee at the mayhem and pain he was sure to cause. And as the redhead vampire sat there, pinned to the wall by some un-seeable force, she couldn't help but feel immensely guilty for be the ultimate cause of the punishment that her Sister was to receive. "Now…" The man's eyes bled red as he approached the white-blonde haired girl.

Blue-green eyes watched as emotion began to flicker across the other girl's features as the man approached. It was well disguised, but she'd been watching the other woman for the months that they'd been together and on a face that showed little to no emotion, it was easy to spot even well hidden sparks of fear and terror. This man frightened the strong woman. The woman that had kept her from so much trouble since she'd been turned in her kingdom by the ruthless man, now seemed to be paralyzed with fear. Her body did not budge. "Good girl." Standing before the taller blonde, he raised a hand up and ran his gloved knuckles along her cheek bones. "Do not budge. Do not move. And maybe… I'll be lenient." There was darkness in his voice, elation in his plans with the blonde woman. "Anna."

Jumping in surprise at being called upon, the redhead moved from her crouch against the wall, standing and looking to the man that called her name. His eyes never moved from the woman in front of him, but Anna knew that he was waiting for her to acknowledge him. "…yes?" She spoke softly.

"Do you believe… that we can feel pain?" Silence was his answer as the girl tried to comprehend the question the man asked. Quietly, she stood there, her mind blank of any thought as she attempted to force it to work—but alas, nothing came forth. And the silence continued. "It seems… that disrespect is contagious." He spoke slowly, his voice low and menacing as he took a step towards the young redhead. "I guess I shall be forced to teach you both a lesson."

"Alyk—"

"Silence, bitch!" He exclaimed out suddenly and the echo of a slap reverberated off the walls of the large chamber they were currently in. Anna flinched at the initial impact, but the pounding in her ears had deafened her to the first vibrations of sound from the action. The echo forced her to turn her eyes to the blonde woman and their Maker. "You. You are alive because of me. You have been given a… a wonderful gift. One that **I** bestowed upon you. I can just as easily take it away, Elsa. I could just as easily rip you apart—limb from limb—without losing a bit of sleep over it. You. Are. Replaceable." He spoke sternly, his voice echoing although not loud. It was enough to frighten the young redhead back into her crouch against the wall. He was mad. And they both knew it. "Now. Elsa…" The blonde woman moved her eyes to look into the man's. "I need… a suitable implement… as sharp as possible."

With a nod, Elsa caught the redhead's eyes in her periphery and held a hand—palm up—in front of her; all of the heat seemed to be drawn from the room. Anna felt the cold settle in, and her shoulders began to shudder in remembrance of her human mannerisms. Moving her eyes to Elsa's open palm, Anna watched as the air began to solidify into a sharp object. It resembled a stalactite, but seemed to come to a knife point rather than a naturally formed stone-like point. "Will this suffice, my maker?" She spoke in a light monotone. Anna couldn't understand how she wasn't fighting back. Why hadn't the woman turned the ice-dagger on the man? Why hadn't she plunged it into his black heart?

The deceptively scrawny man took the ice dagger from her open palm and examined it with a practice eye. He moved his thumb along the edge of the 'blade' and to the point. When dark red began to coat the ice, he nodded—not bothering to staunch the bleeding, knowing that the small slice would heal instantly. "This is… adequate." He refused to acknowledge Elsa's workmanship. Refused to let her receive any praise. "I expect… you to stay silent, witch." There was no acknowledgement from the woman before the moved the knife along her flesh, and there was no warning as he stabbed the blade into her the meat of her upper right arm—the one hanging prone at her side. "Another." The air solidified into an exact replica of the first. He grasped it and moved the blade up the arm that previously held it and slowly drove it into the meat of her left upper arm.

Her shoulders tensed as she felt the man continue to drive it even further into her arm. Her nerve endings were on fire with pain as he twisted the ice blade, slowly drilling into the bone within her arm. "Another." With another blade in his hand, he moved to her right arm once more and lifted it abruptly, knowing that the movement would inflame the arm with fresh pain as the flesh continued to try and heal despite the blade embedded within. Holding her arm straight in front of her, Alyk drove the blade into her forearm, between the bones and let the arm fall once more. Anna noticed the tensing of her face and knew that Elsa was holding on to the one rule of the punishment the best she could. "Another." The next went into her left forearm in much the same way, but Elsa was forced to keep her arm aloft. "Another." Left side. "Another." Right side. Both just beneath her ribs. "Another." Right thigh. "Another." Left thigh. Still, Elsa was silent. Yet her lips quivered and blood tears had begun to gather in her pained eye. "Another." Nothing happened. "Another." He spoke more firmly, waiting impatiently for the blade to form in her shaking hand. "If I have to continue to repeat myself, ice witch… you will not like the outcome." His voice lowered even further. This man sounded not much unlike a demon.

Slowly, the air froze. Stunted as Elsa tried to keep her concentration, Anna noticed the windows were now frozen solid and the floor was beginning to ice over as well. After a long minute, there was another blade, but Anna knew before the man would pick it up that it did not meet his expectations. "What is this?!" He shot, throwing the ice dagger at the woman, and to her credit, she did not flinch at the action—nor move when the object collided with her tensed face. "Answer me when I am speaking to you witch!" He yelled.

"It… is… an… ice… dagger… my maker." Elsa struggled to speak. This sentence only seemed to infuriate the man even more, as his expression began to grow more enraged by the moment.

"Anna!" He yelled once more. And this time, Anna did not hesitate to stand and call back to the man in acknowledgement of her answer. "I ask you… again. Do you believe… that we feel pain?" Anna gaped, trying to reach for an answer that would satisfy the man. While the man kept his gaze on Elsa, Elsa moved her pained eyes to peer at Anna. Begging her. But begging her for what? _To say… that we can feel pain? If… if I say that… will he stop? He has to stop… right? Oh… Please… please let it be right…_ "Anna! I will not ask you again."

"Yes." Anna spoke.

"Yes…? Yes, what?" He spoke. Anna was meant to add to her answer. 'Yes' was not satisfactory.

"Yes… my m-maker… I do believe that we feel pain." Anna met Elsa's eyes once more. And she was shocked to see that the begging was gone. As well as the pain. In fact… any emotion that Elsa had been trying to relate to the new vampire, was lost. As no emotion rang in her irises. She was once more… the silent and calculating woman that Anna had witnessed multiply times in the past few months whenever their maker would enter the room. _Elsa… I'm sorry…_ Anna felt her eyes begin to blur as she watched the man pick up the ice dagger, with its dull point and imperfect shape, and drag it into Elsa's shoulder.

"Well then. If we feel pain… why does she not cry out? That is a typical response… is it not?" Elsa moved her eyes to Anna again. This time, she was warning. And this time, Anna knew what about. She was not to speak. The man was not asking her questions. But teaching her a lesson. "Is pain… not a human trifle? To feel pain, is to be human." By this point, he had opened the skin from shoulder to shoulder along her front. He moved around to continue his circle, dragging the ice dagger into the meat of Elsa's flesh. Blood was seeping out, only to seep back in. And just as the wound would close, Alyk would open it once more. It was a vicious cycle as he began to speak—still slowly circling the blonde woman. "And we are not… human… are we, Elsa?" The woman remained silent. The name whispered into her ear as he stood behind her. His short stature did not alleviate the fear that she felt—it only seemed to intensify it. "Good girl." He husked into her ear. Again, no response, even as the wounds in her body continued to pain her. "Hmm…" He smirked, and Elsa should have expected it. But the surprise was evident as Anna saw the ice dagger push into the space below her breasts, skirting just below where her heart would lay.

Of course the man wouldn't kill his own collection. But he dared to keep the fear of him alive. To enforce the fear that he only kept them around as long as they pleased him. And he drove this point home as he twisted the irregularly shaped ice piece in the new hole, skirting just below her heart numerous times before jerking the ice dagger out and pushed his oldest Child to the ground. "So beautiful." He said with a sickening smile. The ice in the room began to disappear. The floor thawed and let it with dry tile. The windows cleared, leaving dry glass—there was no evidence left that the room had been frozen. And at once the daggers within the many wounds on Elsa began to melt. Still… no sound came from her lips. "Clean yourself up witch. I have use for you later." He said shortly before he turned to face the redhead. "Now… Anna. Dear." He was back to the sickeningly sweet man that she had witnessed many times in the last few months. It was… always a bad sign. "Should I have to… mar my work of art again… I will not be pleased." Then he turned and left the room.

When the double doors to the dark room shut behind him, Anna moved from her spot and raced over to check on her Sister. "Elsa?" She reached out, slowly, her hand pausing in its travel to the woman's right shoulder. It was a few silent and long moments before Anna's hand was laying firmly over the curve of the woman's shoulder. Still no sound came from Elsa's lips. No cries of pain, no sounds of agony—nothing. "Elsa… I'm… I'm sorry." The shoulder jerked beneath her grip, the blonde seemed to be spurred back to life at Anna's words, and she moved jerkily to her knees, moving away from the redhead.

"Sorry's… are a human trifle. They hold no place here." She spoke softly. Slowly moving her feet, Anna watched as the last of the ice daggers melted and the wounds healed as she attempted to walk normally (resulting in a slight limb) away from the redhead to another door that would lead to their wing of the castle. "You will need to… clean yourself. You must not… displease our Maker. He… he is… he expects nothing less than perfection." By now, Elsa was no longer hindered by a limp and now stood ramrod straight as always. But Anna could still see the blood seeping into her beautiful blue gown from the last inflicted wound. _Is it not healing? She… she'll need help…_

"Els—"

"Now, Anna." She ground out between tensed lips as she disappeared into the darkness on the other side of the doors. Anna was… alone. Sitting in the middle of the chamber, alone. Looking around, she briefly tried to recall what they were doing before it had turned to… this. There was a long mahogany and glass table that stretched from one end of the elaborate room to the other. The chairs that sat along the table were made of the finest cloth and mahogany wood to compliment the… lushness of the room.

And the table had been set… with plates, and utensils. And on three of the plates, were three perfectly sculpted glass bowls. Two of which were empty save for the remnants of their 'evening meal' while the third, Anna's, was still full—it had been her fault. _Anna… is your responsibility, Elsa. Until I find the time to… teach her… she is yours to Raise._ She remembered the man saying this to Elsa upon their return to the castle, but she hadn't given it much thought. The same instructions had been given to Elsa on the boat, and she hadn't known about it until Elsa had disappeared for an evening. She never knew what had happened to her—but Alyk had refused access to her until the following evening. And she'd returned, just as perfect and poised as always.

And like a fool, she'd believed that nothing had happened. That nothing had occurred due to her… insolence as he had called it. So she'd tempted fate again. She'd spoken out against the man. And… and Elsa had taken the fall. Anna merely wished to know why Alyk had chosen to ruin her life? Why had Alyk chosen her out of all of the people in the world? Surely there were… better people. She'd questioned his intellect—according to Alyk, she had called him an idiot, a moron. And that was the only insult that Alyk would not stand for. So… as before, he'd taken his anger out on Elsa. Except, this time, Anna had been forced to watch. _This… this is madness… why…_ She moved slowly from the floor to her feet, and walked, stumbling, to the doors that Elsa had moved through previously. _Why me? Why… why have I been dragged into this?... what have I done… to deserve this?_

Nothing came to mind.

Nothing that she'd ever done in her life had ever led her to believe that she deserved to live in hell for the rest of her life, and it was to be a long one according to the man that had turned her into this… into this monster. Her footsteps were slow as they moved down the carpeted hallways. She would go to her room… and she… she would clean herself, as Elsa had advised.

And when the moon rose the next night, she would try her damnedest to be perfect… to be perfection. Perhaps… perhaps she would not cause Elsa any more pain. _But… pain… we do not feel pain. To feel pain is to be human._ Her mind supplied her with as she moved into her bedchambers. The door to her bathing room was open, and inside, she saw the bathing tub was filled with steam water. Someone had known she was going to bathe. _I am so confused…_ Slowly, she removed her clothes, first her outer dress. Then her shift, and her bodice. Followed by her garter belt and stocking. And last, her underclothes. Now naked, she moved her hands to her hair. Careful to unpin her hair, she waited until her braid fell from the bun it had been pinned into, before unbinding the end and slowly untwisting the braid until her red hair fell in waves around her shoulders. Satisfied that she was well and truly bare—Anna moved to the bathing tub and stepped in.

_To feel pain… is to be human. And we are no longer human… so… we cannot feel pain._ Clasped in tightly in her hand, Anna felt the pin that had held her braid up. "Pain… we do not feel pain." She eyes the piece of metal as she opened her hand to look at it. Using her other hand… she picked it up. "If we do not feel pain… then we are not human." Her voice softly echoed off the stone walls once more. With a blank look on her face, Anna drove the pin into the middle of her open hand—and she cried out as pain swept through her nervous system, alerting her brain that what she was doing was not something she should continue to do. Tears quickly moved into her eyes, and blood began to drop from her hand and her face into the clear water. "Pain… I can feel it." She smiled through the tears. With a soft laugh of happiness, she removed the pin from her hand and watched as the blood that remained on her hand moved back into her wound and it sealed itself closed. "I can feel pain!" She softly exclaimed to herself.

Cleaning herself off, she continued to think about this new discovery. She remembered Elsa's eyes during the punishment, they had been full of it… full of pain. "Elsa felt it too…" She spoke softly to nobody. "'To feel pain… is to be human.' Hah. He'll regret the day that he spoke those words." She spoke once more. This time with malice. "To feel pain… is not human. To feel pain… is to remember that you are alive." She laughed. "And I intend to stay that way." Dressing in comfortable clothes for sleep, she moved to the bed. Although it was still early for the day sleep, Anna felt the pull of the sun and she would need the extra rest. The night had been an eventful one. But as she moved beneath the blankets of the lush king-sized bed, one more thought rang true in her mind and in her heart:

"I refuse to lose my humanity, Alyk. You will not be able to drive that from me."

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… I may or may not be… overly sadistic. I'm not sure if what I envisioned was properly communicated when I thought of the 'punishment' …but… yea .

This started off as a two-shot idea. But it may be a three-shot… or maybe four chapters (most likely four considering how long three is getting). I enjoy writing this… so… there will probably me more stories to come after I've finished with this particular tale. =D

Hopefully, despite my incessant need to be bloody and gore-y and just… painful, you enjoyed Part Two.

Until next time. =D

_Chezi Out_


	3. Part Three

**Title:** White  
**Sum:** [Vampire!Elsanna] She said that he gave me a gift… he said that I was reborn… but what kind of life is this? What kind of gift is this? I don't want it, take it back.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating:** R/Mature  
**Characters/Pairings:** [Elsanna]; Elsa, Anna, Queen of Arendelle, Duke of Weselton  
**Warnings:** Hrm… lemme think… mentions of past violence or abuse, but nothing graphic. There's somewhat-sex. More… vague… allusion… to … self-love. Yea…  
**Notes:** Um…um… um… this one got… kinda long… I'm trying to stick to my goal of making this only a small multi-chapter fic… and it's been stretched as far as I want to make it… so this chapter ended up REALLY long… sorry T^T

* * *

-x-

-Part Three-

-x-

The many days that followed the first witnessed punishment of her vampire Sister, the young redhead had taken to the library. Their Maker had not restricted her access to most of the castle, the only rooms she was not allowed to venture into, were Alyk's personal bed chambers. And even then, she was allowed in when summoned. Which had yet to happen since her arrival at the castle—but Elsa had been many times. Anna knew better than to ask her Sister what she went through while in the man's presence, it was clear when Elsa always returned to her side freshly bathed. Regardless of how much time she spent with Elsa or Alyk, Anna could always be found within the confines of the library.

From the day she'd been allowed to wander the halls, she'd thought of ways to free herself from Alyk's and Elsa's control. Yet, upon realizing that Elsa was trapped as much as she was, Anna began to think only of saving Elsa from the madness of this man. She began to pore over every book she could get her hands on. Even if it had nothing to do with ending a vampire's life, she would still read it. Anna was intelligent enough to know that knowledge was power, and that she'd been sheltered her whole life from what lay outside of her home castle's walls. But she also knew that it would take a lot more than just knowledge to free Elsa from the grips of Alyk. This woman was terrified of him.

Even with the power she held, that manipulation of water or ice, Elsa would not dare to raise a hand against the man. Anna had tried to discover the truth behind this fear one day during her time with Elsa—

"_Elsa…" They were seated in the library, as always whenever Anna was not assigned to some sort of Vampire tutoring from Alyk or her Sister; and Anna had a rather large tome opened on the table's surface as they sat there. Elsa was reading through a smaller book and it seemed to be more for pleasure than anything else. As it took several callings of her name to grasp the blonde's attention, but when she looked up at Anna, the redhead smiled at her. "…just out of curiosity… have you ever… tried to hurt Alyk with your ice?" The answer was immediate._

"_No." And it was a lie. Anna could tell immediately that Elsa was lying through her teeth. But why? Was she trying to protect Anna? Trying to make her see that resistance against the man was futile? _

"_Why not?" Anna pushed, hoping that Elsa would tell her the truth. But Elsa merely clammed up. Any kind of tension that she'd released upon entering the library to spend time with Anna was returned and Elsa closed the book she'd been reading and slid it along the table's surface as she stood. _

"_Because I learned early on… that refusing Alyk anything, even his life—is not something that he takes lightly." There were many underlying meanings to that statement. And Anna wanted to push further, to try and root out what Alyk had done to Elsa to make her fear him as much as she did…_

—but the woman didn't seem to budge. The redhead vowed to find out what it was that kept the woman tethered to him. And they were going to have the castle to themselves for a few weeks as Alyk was summoned to another part of the country. _It will be the perfect time to tell her…_ Anna thought with excitement, something she hadn't felt in a long while. _But… will she be with me? Or against me…_ That would come later. As she read through even more books, rereading old ones to make sure the information stuck. _I don't exactly have a concrete plan… __**kill Alyk**__ isn't exactly a… well-thought out plan…_

"But that's why I'm reading…"

"What's why you're reading?" Jumping in surprise, Anna turned to the source of the voice to find her Sister. She wore one of her usual cloth dresses. It covered as much skin as possible from her toes to her neck; and as an added bonus today, she wore a pair of blue gloves. They would have seemed out of place on anyone else, but they seem to fit with Elsa's choice of clothes. _I'm noticing that a lot more lately… no matter what she wears… she's always beautiful…_ Anna would have to dwell on these thoughts later, Elsa had asked her a question.

"Hmm?" _Play stupid… that's probably best…_

"You said 'but that's why I'm reading…' And I was wondering what encompassed the 'why' of that statement." Elsa informed. _Damn… can't exactly play dumb with Elsa…_ With an awkward smile, Anna tried to think up a quick response to feed Elsa so that she wouldn't seem suspicious of the redhead's activities.

"Just… I don't want to seem… unintelligent around Alyk… or you…" Anna paused. "I was educated back home… but nothing like this." The young and former princess of Arendelle spoke, indicating the book she was reading. Still sitting at the only table within the library, she waited for Elsa's response—albeit impatiently. Standing under Elsa's calm but still calculating gaze, her legs bounced beneath the table and her fingertips fidgeted with the page edges. After a few seemingly long moments of silence, Elsa smiled down at her and sat down in the chair perpendicular from the younger redhead.

"What are you reading?" Elsa asked, looking down at the words on the page rather than at Anna's face. The former princess was a bit perplexed: she had yet to figure Elsa out. One moment she was this cold and emotionless being that actually resembled the ice that she could conjure, and the next she was like an actual sister—curious about her and what she does with her free time.

"Just…" _Actually… what am I reading…?_ With a look of confusion passing through her eyes, Anna lifted the cover of the book so she could read the title. _I'll have to reread this one…_ She thought to herself as she saw that her current place was about halfway through the large tome and she didn't remember a word that her eyes had scanned prior to the ice witch entering the library. "Uh... werewolves and their known history?" Elsa watched Anna's face as the redhead seemed to question her own book choice. "I guess… I wasn't paying too much attention to this one." The ice witch smiled knowingly.

"This one just talks about the myths and legends surrounding the phenomenon. As well as the psychosis behind it. A very scientific view of the whole thing." The blonde informed her. "It's nothing like the real thing." Another knowing smile.

"Real… thing?" Anna asked unsure. "Werewolves are real too?" The ice witch nodded as she stood. Anna continued to sit at the table as the blonde moved about the room, her hand delicately skimming the covers as she walked. "I guess… I guess I was lucky that Alyk found me…" She felt the warm temperature of the room drop instantly. "To think… with all of these strange things that I've never heard of… actually being real. If Alyk hadn't found me… I could have ended up a lot worse." The redhead didn't have to see Elsa to know the woman was rigid, with fear or anger she didn't know, but Elsa did not move for a long few moments.

"Yes." She responded disconnected. As she moved back into Anna's view, the former princess noticed the stilted way she walked. It seemed almost… awkward. The blonde usually glided wherever she walked. Since her feet were never visible, Anna had taken to envisioning that Elsa didn't **walk** anywhere, that her feet were inches from the floor and she hovered everywhere. And that vision was now shaken at seeing the normally calm and collected woman was now jerkily stepping around the room. _I said the wrong thing… again… but…_ Taking in an unneeded breath to speak, she couldn't even get in a word before Elsa cut her off: "You need to work on your mannerisms, Anna. You still function too much like a human." Elsa spoke softly, but sternly. And Anna knew what she was talking about. Anna still blinked, she still sighed, she… she still breathed, apparently. Although the oxygen was going into her body only to be exhaled once more, unused; "Alyk will be displeased if he returns and you are still acting as though you are not one of Us." Anger began to well up in Anna now. Elsa had slipped into the illusion that Alyk had crafted. The scared woman who would peddle Alyk's ideals until someone ripped out her voice box. It was pitiful.

"What if I don't want to **be** one of you?" Anna shot out. Her hands were in fists atop the pages of the book on the table. "What if… what if I want to **be **human? What if I was happier as a human? What if…" Her eyes began to blur, and her vision was starting to literally turn red. "What if I would have rather died as a human, than live forever as a damned slave for that man to torture for the rest of my life?!" She yelled out.

"Then I suggest… that you wait until such a time, as your actions are deemed your own. And others are not thrown into the path of fury." Elsa said solemnly from her place by the door. "Because regardless of what you want Anna. I'm only doing this… to protect you." And in less than a second, the door had been opened and Elsa was gone.

Anna merely sat in her same spot, shocked at hearing the words from the woman. _Protecting me? Why are you protecting me?_ Looking down at the book, she tried to clear her tears. When she couldn't merely will them away, she wiped at her eyes, and whatever blood that gathered on her fingers she wiped on the black skirt of her dress. _I don't need you to protect me, Elsa… you're the one that needs protecting…_ With a new and more resolute purpose, Anna turned back to the front of the book and started reading the book once more. This time, she would soak up every word. Not forgetting a single detail.

-10 Years Later-

"Anna, dear. Don't play with your food." Sitting at the long dining table, Anna poked the child curled up on the rather large platter before her. The creature did not stir, even as Anna's prods became increasingly harder trying to rouse the child from slumber. "Anna." Came the voice of her Maker, more firmly. The redhead's head shot up and her eyes connected with those of her maker's. "Eat. Before it gets cold." His eyes flashed red as his fangs descended—a threat of punishment if Anna did not abide his rules.

"I… I just don't feel that…" She started, before she heard the noise that was seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere, and just from Alyk, all at once. "Alyk… do… do I have to kill her?" She asked, peering down at the child once more. Lifting a hand, she softy ran her fingers across her left cheek as she lay curled on the platter before Anna. The older man did not make a sound as he rose and moved around the long table, making a show of taking his time. Feeling a fear come over her senses, Anna looked to her right and saw that Elsa had finished with her mid-evening meal and was now sitting silently in her chair—watching the scene unfold. Hoping to grab onto some thought, some idea that could keep her out of trouble with the older vampire, Anna felt something flutter into her mind: "I just… I feel that we waste… a lot." Alyk paused where he was standing, just beside Elsa's chair and thought on the statement. "If… If we choose not to kill them, they can replenish the blood lost… and be used a second time… perhaps more than just a second time."

Alyk seemed to take this idea into consideration as he stood there. "Hmm… that is not… a terrible idea, Anna." He moved back around the table until he was seated at the head in his large chair, and gestured towards the still unconscious child in front of her. "Still… you will need to eat before she awakens. Gothel had planned on turning her after you had sucked her dry… but I will inform her that the plan has changed…" Looking down at the child, Anna ran her hand softly through the blond hair that grew from the child's head. "Hurry it up." He spoke once more. Anna reluctantly knew that she would not be able to starve herself tonight. She just wished that this child hadn't been caught in the deadly web of their lives.

With a quick apology whispered, Anna lowered her sharpened teeth to the girl's neck. Apparently Gothel had been thorough with her drugging, because the girl did not awaken as her skin was opened and Anna drank from the liquid that kept her alive. When she'd had her fill, Anna quickly detached her lips and licked at the wound. According to the books she'd been reading, there were healing qualities in their saliva. One of the books even went as far to conjecture that Vampires were not put on the earth to kill their food source, merely to take what was needed to survive before moving on with their lives. Anna had read this book several times, it seemed apparent that maybe Alyk hadn't read the book—or he'd read it long ago. The book had been dusty and the binding had crackled every time she opened it, signifying that it was not pulled from the shelf often.

"Good. It seems that obedience is starting to settle in." Alyk spouted. "After nearly eleven years, it's about damn time." He looked to the older of his Children. "Elsa did not take nearly as much time… perhaps you could learn something from her Anna." The ice witch was still in her seat, neither acknowledging the compliment or the stare that Anna was giving her. "Now, leave me. I have things to discuss with our guest." With a nod to acknowledge the man's command, Elsa rose from her seat and glided out the double doors that led to their shared wing of the castle, Anna stayed only a moment longer to make sure that the girl was healing before following her Sister. Once the door was closed, she heard another within the dining hall open. "Ah, Gothel. It appears that our plans had changed."

"What do you mean? I'm to turn Rapunzel tonight! That was our agreement." She spoke in slight anger.

"Hush. You will still be able to turn the brat. But it would seem that Anna has grown attached to her…" There was a haughty tone in his voice, Anna did not like it. "I mean to use this girl as a way to get… unconditional obedience from my Child." This seemed to quell the unknown woman's growing rage.

"Alright. But how?" There was a sickening glee to the woman's voice now.

"Let the girl grow up. Let her know the meaning of life in this world. And then we will force Anna to drain her, to kill her." Alyk supplied. "It will be Anna's fault that Rapunzel is turned. The girl will hate her… just as Anna hates me." The man chuckled. "It will be glorious."

Without a sound, Anna turned in her spot and raced down the hallways—she had to get away from these… these monsters. _Soon… I have to do this soon…_

-The Following Night-

With the sun below the horizon and the moon sitting high in the sky, Anna felt the pressure of sleep lift and her eyes opened. Above her was the canopy of her large bed, and around her lay her bedroom. Something was different. It would take her a moment to decide what it was, but for the moment, she would sit up and stretch as she usually did whenever she awoke. When she lowered her arms from reaching up towards the ceiling in her long stretch, she heard it. The softest of movements. "Who's there?" She called out to the empty room. Silence hung in the air once more.

Then another soft movement caught in her ear. Looking around, she did not see anybody. Moving slowly, she slid to her right until her legs were able to slip from beneath the unneeded blankets to step onto the cold wooden floor of her bedroom. Again, the soft sound filtered through the heavy air to her ears. Still she had no vision of the being causing the sound. Cautiously, she bends down onto the floor and slowly lifts the bed skirt to peer beneath it—there is nothing. With a frown, she lets the skirt fall and stands quickly. Taking soft but quick steps, she moves into the washroom—again nothing: "I'm going crazy," she mutters to herself.

"Not so." Suddenly there is a body in front of her, out of nowhere. A shriek erupts from the back of her throat, high pitched and loud. The pale face of her bedroom's intruder is contorted into a wince, her painted lips in a grimace. "Anna… must you screech?"

"You scared me." Anna says petulantly, crossing her arms to further the image of 'petulant child' to the woman opposite her. "And why are you in my room, Elsa? I don't usually see you for a few hours after I wake." The white-blonde haired woman smiles.

"Well, Alyk has given me permission to begin your… training." As soon as the last word left the ice witch's lips, Anna felt a confused expression spread across her face, as the question of 'what training' entered her mind. "Of course, you've already had a vast majority of what Alyk considers 'Vampire training' and lessons—but this next part is something different." Elsa moves out from the doorway to the wash room and over to the younger woman's wardrobe. Opening it up, she pulls out a pair of breeches that Anna had forgotten she owned and a cotton shirt that she normally saw on men in her kingdom. Specifically the knights whenever they were in the training yard with practice weapons. _When did I get an undershirt?_ She pondered as Elsa laid both of the items of clothing on her bed. "Get dressed. You won't need anything other than that breeches and the shirt. We're practicing inside, so you will not need shoes." And without another word, the woman turned to look at Anna, waiting.

"Uh… can I… get privacy?" The blue-eyed vampire did not turn. "Okay…" Moving to the bed, Anna begins to bunch the skirt of the sleep dress in her hands, moving it up and over her head in one practiced movement. Underneath she was bare, if she were still human a blush would have begun to cover her naked skin. She hadn't been expecting to see anyone until she was fully dressed from the evening, and she'd found that she rather liked sleeping with only one layer of clothing between her skin and the blankets she slept beneath. With her back to the cold gaze of her Sister, she reaches out a hand and grasps the cotton undershirt. Lifting it up, she moves her hands into the sleeves and pushes the article of clothing over her head before letting it settle around her torso. The bottom hem fell just past her buttocks, so when she turned to face Elsa, her nakedness was mostly covered save for her legs.

Grabbing onto the breeches, she quickly moved to put them on. Lowering them, she stepped on foot in before letting the other follow, and once both were in, she pulled the breeches up and tied the string at the front to hold them on her hips and to hold them closed. Turning to make sure that the breeches actually stayed up, she faced Elsa once more. "Okay?" There was a moment of silence, and Anna moved her eyes to gaze at Elsa's face. The woman's expression was blank, as was usual, but her eyes seemed to hold something that the redhead could not quite place her finger on. "Elsa?" The older woman's cerulean eyes moved up to gaze into Anna's blue-green ones. "I'm ready." The ice witch nodded before turning to open the door to the room and gliding out of the open door. Anna was quick to follow her, her bare feet slapping a little louder than she was used to against the wood of her bedroom and the hallway. "So… what… exactly are we doing? You never actually said…"

There was a slight chuckle that seemed to filter from deep within Elsa's throat. "I get to teach you… how to fight." As she said the word fight, they stopped in front of a set of double doors. A set of double doors that had previously held no interest to Anna, and so she had never opened them. With a smile, Elsa pushed both of them open and the redhead was greeted with a large open room with a glossy looking wooden floor, with all sorts of weapons over every wall. The ice witch waited for Anna to enter before letting the doors close, before she moved around the awestruck vampire to continue her thought. "As one of Alyk's Children, it is our job to protect our Maker." She began. "I was taught by one of Alyk's previous Children before…" Elsa paused, letting the sentence hang; Anna moved to ask her about it, but Elsa shook her head and continued. "And so you will be taught by me."

"Why doesn't Alyk… protect himself?" Anna started. "He's old enough… there mustn't be too many that would dare oppose him." _Except me…_ She kept the added words to herself, since Elsa was not in on her plan to kill the man, she did not wish to give away her intentions too early. Elsa teaching her how to fight was perfect. If Alyk relied on others to protect him, then perhaps he could not protect himself. _But I can't be so ignorant to believe that… he rules with fear… there is a reason Elsa fears him…_ Her blue-green irises peered up at her older Sister and waited for the woman to continue.

"Alyk believes that if he is to protect himself… it will be from someone worthy of his time. He taught his first Child everything he knew from his previous life." Anna knew not to ask about Alyk's human life, Elsa knew nothing about it, just like there was no written record of it anywhere in the castle that she was permitted to enter. "And this tradition began when the first Child left Alyk's side until now."

"Are… Are you leaving?" Elsa turned to look at Anna then, and she saw the saddened look in the younger girl's eyes, the look of fear of losing someone.

"No, Anna. Alyk just wants you to have the skills should I be unable to… protect him in the future." Elsa tried to reassure the girl. But they both knew that the only time that Elsa would not be able to protect Alyk, would be in death. The final death. A true… death. There was silence for a few moments before Elsa moved suddenly and pivoted until she was facing her young Sister. "So… the first step would be to test and see where you are…"

"But… I've never had any formal training…" Elsa smirked. "What?"

"Anna… you've read every book in the library several times. You've had training. I've heard you practice some of the techniques in those books before we Sleep every morning." The ice witch smiled. If Anna were still human, Elsa would have seen a blush spread across her freckled cheeks. But Anna only felt the embarrassment, she didn't feel the warmth on her face that was evidence of it. Another reminder that she was no longer human. "Now… come at me." Elsa stood in the middle of the room. She stood in her usual ice dress, a picture of innocence. Could Anna really try to fight her? "Anna, if I have to attack you first… you will not like the outcome." The redhead started at this, before she looked up to see the smile in Elsa's eyes, even if her lips remained in their neutral line.

With a smirk, Anna made a show of running at Elsa, moving her right fist in to connect with the left side of her jaw. However, when she thought for sure that she had hit Elsa, the woman was gone. The extra force behind the punch caused her to lose her footing and she tumbled to the floor. "Hmm… well, it's a good start I suppose. You have the correct fist form. You're just… too enthusiastic." Came Elsa's voice, and the light footsteps from a pair of bare feet. Looking to her left, she noticed that Elsa was in much the same attire as her now… only it was made of ice. "Let's work on that." Standing in front of Anna, as the redhead quickly moved to her feet, she moved both of her hands up in front of her—the palms of her hands facing Anna. "I want your right fist to hit my right palm… left fist, left palm." And the next few hours continued much like this, with Elsa spouting directions, and Anna following them. Within a few hours, Elsa had Anna moving onto basic sparring, using the honed control of her punches only in the duel. And Elsa would only dodge or be hit.

"That's good." Elsa said with a laugh as Anna managed to glance a hit off her right shoulder, the blonde woman had given the redhead the extra second before dodging and the hit had almost fully connected. However, she didn't expect the follow-up. Anna's left fist had quickly gone in underneath her right fist, and Elsa felt the full force of Anna's punch in her stomach. Being unprepared for it, Elsa was pushed off balance, and despite having usually impeccable poise, Elsa couldn't keep her feet beneath her and she fell to the floor on her back. Anna, having overcompensated her hit once more, tumbled forward, to the ground as well.

But instead of hardwood, Anna felt flesh beneath her fingers, and against her face. "Well, this is embarrassing." Came the soft voice of her older Sister. Anna felt the rumble from deep within Elsa's chest as she spoke, and if she left her ear against the woman's chest, she could imagine the cold heart beating within. "I never… expected you to actually catch me off-guard on your first night… I guess I'll have to pay more attention tomorrow night." Still the redhead did not move. She felt Elsa's body beneath hers.

In the years that they'd spent together, Elsa had kept her distance from the girl. As close as Anna liked to think they were, she knew that they were still miles apart, simply because Elsa did not allows others to touch her. She never asked why. But now that she was laying on her Sister, she did not wish to move. Anna felt… safe. Comfortable. For the first time since the night she was turned, Anna didn't feel like the world was out to get her. Closing her eyes for a moment, a smile stretched across her lips. "Anna…" Only for the world to be brought back to her, by the sound of Elsa's voice. "This floor isn't very comfortable… and I feel the Hunger starting to…" Moving up, Anna felt her legs move to straddle the older woman. "Anna…" Her blue-green eyes look into Elsa's cerulean ones.

"Elsa… you… you looked at me earlier…" _Wait… that wasn't what I was going to say…_ "…why?" _No stop. Just get up and leave. You may feel safe and comfortable with you in her arms, but she doesn't want you there…_ The blonde vampire was silent as she lay there, her eyes a flurry of thoughts and emotions as she looked up at the younger woman. Thoughts and emotions that Anna wished she could see and identify. And then Anna felt a feeling wash over here, it was quick and it was sparked by the movement beneath her. The adjustment Elsa made, of her hips. The movement causing a feeling to shoot through her nerve endings suddenly… and it was something that Anna wanted to feel again.

"You're beautiful… Anna… why wouldn't I look at you?" Elsa spoke softly, her hands moving from the wooden floor to rest on the redhead's thighs, her fingernails moving against the leather of the breeches; the feeling of her nails against her skin, even through the leather, sent a tingling sensation through her body, and Anna felt a shudder work its way up her spine. The redhead feels her lower body move of its own accord as she leans down. Her hands hold her up, as they settle on the wooden floor on either side of Elsa's head. Her hips jerk slightly against Elsa's as the ice witch continues to draw patterns on the leather covering her thighs. "Anna…" She hears Elsa's whisper against her lips. And it's then that her mind comes back to her. When did they get this close? _Am… am I going to kiss her?_ She noticed that Elsa's eyes are searching hers. There's a small fear deep within them. And this is one that Anna can identify. _…rejection…_

The redhead continues to lower her head, waiting for that moment that their lips meet. Waiting and wanting for Elsa to make her feel even more of what's she feeling; she wants that feeling and more. "Elsa…" She whimpers as they get even closer. She feels Elsa's lips as she whispers her name.

"Elsa!" Come the yell from the door, followed by the echo of the door banging against the wall behind it. Jumping apart, Anna moves as far away from the ice witch as she possibly can, while Elsa moves to her feet instantly. "I said you could train her… I did not give you permission to **fuck** her." Came the dangerous growl of their Maker. The anger was clear in his voice, and she noticed that the room temperature had dropped instantly. "Must we review… why?" Came the question. Elsa remained silent. And this seemed to an instance when Alyk demanded that his rhetorical question be answered. "Elsa! Answer me!" He yelled, the force of his voice seemed to shake the room; even though it was impossible. He had never caused something like that to happen before. It had to be Anna's imagination. Or her rattled nerves. Still, Elsa did not answer. Alyk, his face growing paler in his anger, marched from his spot just inside the double doors to stand in front of the white haired ice witch. "I put up with your… freakish tendencies Elsa… I even let you indulge in them when I'm feeling charitable… but I specifically told you… that Anna was to remain untouched." He growled out into Elsa's emotionless face, Anna could see the spit flying from his mouth to land in her ice-made clothes as he spoke. "And you have blatantly disregarded this… you will be punished. You will be reminded." He spoke with a sneer on his face. "To my chambers. You will have no Food tonight." Elsa remained still. "Now wench!" He yelled. In a movement that quick yet calm, Elsa moved from the room. "Stop!" He called just as she opened the door. "I would prefer not to have ice touching my hallways this evening." He still faced the spot that Elsa had been standing the moment before, with a smirk upon his mustached lips. Anna watched as Elsa paused in the doorway. "And you do not have permission to stop by your bedchamber en route to mine." He added. With no movement to betray any emotion she have had when being given her orders, Elsa waved her free hand and the ice disappeared from her skin. And Anna was shocked to see that she wore nothing beneath it. "Ah… much better." This was as good a dismissal as the woman was going to get, and soon the two were left alone in the room.

"It would seem that you have the save proclivities as dear Elsa… such a shame. Why can I never turn a normal woman?" The man spoke with a mock sadness to his voice as his eyes raked over her clothed body. The redhead felt dirty as he did this. "You will take your meal in your chambers, and you will not leave until Elsa and I are finished. I expect to see your Food's body in the pantry…" He pivoted on his left foot and was soon gone from the room. Left alone, Anna hunched over on the floor and felt her shoulders shake, yet no tears fell from her eyes. _Elsa… I'm sorry…_

-Later that Evening-

"Elsa!" She whispered through the door as she knocked. "Elsa!" She spoke a bit louder, letting her hand hit the door that much harder. "Oh come on!" She yelled in frustration as Elsa still did not come to her door. The evening had been fairly boring and worrisome when Anna had returned to her room. She'd regrettably done as Alyk had ordered her and drained her meal until he breathed no more. But she had waited in her room for the rest of the evening, her anger stewing. She'd made a decision. And now she needed to tell Elsa. But the woman didn't seem to be answering her door. _I know she's in there…_

With a moment of silence, she listened inside the room. There was movement, but it was soft. And there were sounds. "Elsa?" She questioned, letting her hand rest against the door. "Elsa? Are you okay?" Trying the door handle, she shook it only to find that it was locked. "Elsa?" The sound was getting louder, it sounded like she was in pain, or crying. Or both. "Elsa!" She yelled, the need to protect her older Sister overcoming her senses. The door handle was crushed in her hand, and she rammed the door open with her shoulder. However, she stopped when she noticed that Elsa wasn't being attacked. Well, at least not by an intruder.

Moonlight from the window glimmered on the alabaster skin that was on display. Her back arched as if something was causing her intense pain. But the only thing that Anna could see was the hand was held between her legs—and the ice that was freezing into the blankets and on the floor. In fact, the entire room seemed to be extremely cold compared to the hallway. "Elsa?" The woman on the bed did not seem too keen to acknowledge the arrival within her bed chambers. Even as the redhead neared the bed, she knew that Elsa wasn't likely to stop. "Elsa…" She reached out once she was at the side of the bed and laid a hand on the older woman's cold and dry cheek.

The reaction was immediate. Elsa's back arched even further and a cry came forth from her lips. "Anna…" She spoke, before turning her eyes to look at the younger vampire. Shame colored her eyes, and if she'd been allowed to feed earlier in the evening, Anna had no doubt that a very slight blush would color her cheeks. "You… you weren't supposed to see that." The redhead merely kept her hand on Elsa's cheek, marveling at the way the moonlight glimmered across Elsa's skin. "Perhaps… perhaps you can give me a moment…" Anna was still silent as she stared at Elsa's face. "Anna?" Shaking her head and stepping away, Anna spoke:

"Right… sorry." She paused. "Perhaps you should… wear something that is… easier to travel in." The redhead supplied as she stood there. "I do not believe we will be here for much longer." Elsa paused as she moved from the bed, turning to face the girl even as she still stood naked against the moonlight.

"Anna? What's happened?" The woman asked as she came around the bed, she grabbed a house coat to wrap herself in and stood in front of the girl. "Why are you saying this?" Anna looked straight into Elsa's clear blue eyes, and Elsa couldn't believe the amount of certainty and anger she found there.

"Because tonight… I'm killing Alyk."

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay… so really long… and I REALLY want to know what you guys think… I'm like… super self-conscious about this one… I had to go back through it and fix some stuff… and I'm not too sure if it still flows as well as it… kinda did beforehand. So let me know.

Also... I don't have anyone that betas my fics. So all of the grammatical and spelling mistakes are mine... because I only skim back through after writing the first copy. (I'm a horrible writer... I hate proofreading. -sadface- )

Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites.

And thank you for continuing to read my craziness.

_Chezi Out_


	4. Part Four

**Title:** White  
**Sum:** [Vampire!Elsanna] She said that he gave me a gift… he said that I was reborn… but what kind of life is this? What kind of gift is this? I don't want it, take it back.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or its associated characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating:** R/Mature  
**Characters/Pairings:** [Elsanna]; Elsa, Anna, Duke of Weselton  
**Warnings:** uh… blood… death… violence… body mutilation… and… body parts?  
**Notes:** Um… this took me forever. Hopefully it's not crap to you guys. I didn't have anyone read over this beforehand... neither did I proofread, so any spelling or grammatical mistakes are purely because I'm too lazy to find them.

* * *

-x-

-Part Four-

-x-

"You thought that you could defeat me?!" Came his booming voice. Erupting from such a small body, it was always a surprise. And around him, she could see that different items on shelves and bookcases began to shake—the glasses clinked and clattered about on the dining table that stretched across the room they'd come to blows in. _How is he doing this?_ Yet she did not have the time to think. "You thought that you could kill me?!" Yelled an even darker voice, it did not match the man it came from.

And for the first time since she'd started on this road… she was terrified…

-x-

-Earlier in the Night-

-x-

"Anna, you can't be serious." The ice witch spoke with what could be assumed a reprimanding voice. She was now dressed in an ice corset and long shirt, with a coat akin to that of the long housecoats many people might wear during the night. The redheaded vampire had just spoken of killing their maker—not exactly how, but it was evident that she'd been thinking about it for a long while. And now… now she was going to get herself killed. Elsa couldn't possibly allow this, she had to stop the girl. "Anna, Alyk is much stronger than you can imagine. He's lived a long life… killing him… it's just not… possible." The younger woman turned then to look at her Sister. She saw the fear in the cerulean blue irises—true fear. She was left to wonder once more why the strong woman feared such a pathetic man. "He will kill you… or worse… he'll—" The blonde stopped then. She wouldn't speak of it.

They were alone, and there was no need to act the cold persona that she had in the past, it hadn't been working. She was lying to herself by saying that it was. Obviously nothing she's said has worked in getting the redhead to just accept the life she now had. "What has you so afraid of him?" Snapping out of her reverie, Elsa met Anna's eyes with a question. Silently urging the girl to repeat her thought: "You are so strong… you… you have these powers… and yet you are terrified of the man." Anna paused. "I know that you must have had the urge to… to stab him the way he has done you." The redhead spoke, referring to the many scenes of punishment and torture that she'd had to endure over the years. "To make him pay… for the things he's done to you in private… as well as in public. Elsa… it's not right." With a much unneeded sigh, Elsa brought her hands together in front of her and proceeded to speak:

"He is a powerful man, Anna. The things you don't know... I have tried… in the past. I assume that you guessed that I had." She paused. "And as we are all painfully aware, they did work—nothing has."

"Just what have you tried?" Elsa let a small sad smile come to her lips.

"Everything." Anna was shocked at this. Elsa had tried _everything_? What encompassed everything? "Burning. Wounds through the heart. Beheading. All three at the same time. He just… he just keeps putting himself back together." The woman spoke, trying to push the severity of her words onto the younger woman.

But it did not seem to stop Anna's determination to slay Alyk on that night, it only caused her to run through the back up plan… that she didn't have. Still she moved to the door, only turning back once she'd opened it: "Get ready to leave, Elsa. Because tonight? We become free women." With a smile, she moved out of the room, leaving Elsa in her bed chambers by herself, alone with the thoughts of Anna facing their Maker. And dying. Blood red tears came to her eyes. She could feel them, they weren't thick or many in number due to her lack of blood at the moment; but they laid a wet trail from the corner of her eyes to the bottom of her jaw before falling down the curve of her neck and soaking into the ice of her clothes.

_I can't bear to see it happen again…_ Came a sudden and strong thought, forcing itself through the mire of the sudden onset of depression. The thought forced her to raise her head, and to wipe her eyes, smearing the blood upon her hands before being washed away from the coming and going of the ice she commanded. _I… I have to stop her… Whatever it takes._ With a new determination, Elsa moved from the room. Perhaps she could prevent Anna was going after Alyk without alerting the older vampire to Anna's vicious need to see him die.

-x-

The redhead's initial plan would have to suffice. She'd had their evening meal freed from the kitchens, giving safe passage back to their land of origin—hopefully back to their families—all while trying to elude Alyk's all-knowing gaze. She'd had this all planned out the night before, and paid off the men and women that worked for Alyk so as to prevent him from finding out. However… when she stepped into the dining area, there the men and women sat. Or rather, lay.

All of them, man woman and child, each on a platter in the three spots set for her, Elsa, and Alyk. All through had already been cut and drained. The child was lain across her place at the table, his throat had been sliced from ear to ear and his clothes and the platter—even the chair she would have sat in—were soaked in his blood. The same could be said of the woman. However, it appeared that something else had happened as well, not something that Anna wanted to focus on. It only caused her anger to rise and her eyes to blur with tears that would not be shed. And lastly, the man. He lay across Alyk's platter, his blood was nowhere to be seen. But the smell of his body spoke of his departure from the living realm. Alyk was seated in his throne-like dining chair, his body clothed in his finest suit, almost like he was going out to a formal banquet or reception of some sort.

The redhead realized then that they were the exact same garments that he'd worn when he and Elsa had visited Arendelle all those years ago and ruined her life forever. And as her fists clenched in her growing anger, she heard something. Something that caused her to move her focus from the rage within herself, to the man that it should have been directed at sooner than now: a low, and slow chuckle. Dark and menacing. Until it turned into full-blown laughter deep from within him and out into the blood-filled air. "Anna, dear… I would've thought you to be the smart one." Through the door stepped another figure, Anna felt them move to close the door they'd quietly stepped through. "Ah, Elsa. It seems that you have been let off the hook for the ensuing punishment period." He said with his usual obnoxiously dominant demeanor firmly in place as he looked down his long hooked nose at his eldest Child of the two. "Restrain her." He commanded simply, bringing his right hand up into view of his eyes as he examined his nails, as if for dirt or blood; expecting Elsa to obey the command, he didn't bother to move his eyes from his perfectly cleaned fingernails.

"Elsa…" Anna mumbled as she noticed that Elsa had not moved to do the man's bidding—but she had not moved to protect herself or Anna either. "You don't have to do this…" Her blue-green eyes looked over her Sister and noticed the blood trails into the collar of her ice dress, she noted the underlying fear in those crystal blue eyes.

"Oh, but she does, dearest Anna." Came Alyk's antagonistic voice once more, cutting through whatever thoughts that had been forming in Elsa's mind to try and join Anna in the revolt against their Maker. _It's not possible. You can't kill him. We're trapped with this man forever._ "You see… Elsa learned early on in life, what it means to go against my wishes…" He said with a smirk to his face, he was suddenly beside Elsa with his arrogant expression he moved his fingers beneath Elsa's chin and forced her to look up from her downward gaze. "You never told the girl... such a weak decision on your part, dear. So very… human." He growled out the last word and as he dropped his hand from her chin, he swung it into a back hand. The loud smack reverberated off the walls, adding only to the scene of Elsa's face turned entirely to her right. Her blonde hair in her face, hiding her eyes.

"Elsa… what didn't you tell me?" The blonde didn't move from her position. Lost in her memories of her early years. Of everything she lost.

"Hmm… Elsa… volunteered for this life, Anna."

"What?"

"Yes. You see, Elsa recognized… that humanity was weakness… and she… she begged me to make her a Vampire. To give her the ultimate gift." He laughed out, recalling his version of the night in question. Anna refused to believe it. She refused to believe that Elsa would ask this man for anything, let alone the 'gift' he liked to push onto those he deemed worthy. But the man continued speaking. "And… my, her people worshipped her like a goddess." He spoke with wonderment in his voice as he turned his face to the ceiling, losing himself in the memory as well. While Elsa only thought of the endless bloodshed… and what she remembered transpired on that night.

-x-

"Papa!" She cried out. "Olaf!" She screamed. Their tent-like homes were aflame. There were screams echoing against her eardrums of the men and women and children that lived in their conglomeration of moveable homes—their people… **her** people. It sounded like death outside the tent-flaps. And amidst the smoke and fire, she could not find her remaining family members. Olaf, her younger brother, was nowhere to be seen—and her father should have been able to answer her calls. Yet she heard nothing.

But she did lay her eyes on the final resting place of her peoples' leader. The man lay slaughtered in his own marriage bed, his throat ripped out and his face slashed until he was no longer recognizable. "NO!" She screamed. "Olaf!" She yelled out. The young woman doubted in that second that her voice would carry over the crackling of the flames. In a desperate plight to save herself until she could safely located her brother, she moved out of the tent. Scrambling. "I… I can stop this." She whispered to herself. "…the gift…" She spoke. The one thing that her father had prevented her from doing since they discovered her ability to do so—to prevent the fear that would cause her people to fear her: moving her hands in front of her, she called for the magic and let it free.

Young Elsa called the clouds to blanket the sky and the cold to rush forth to cull the flames and kill the fires. After what seemed an eternity, all was set right. The men and women and children now moaned in pain of burns, rather than screamed in the agony of being on fire. And a stillness settled over the village. "Olaf!" She screamed out.

"Elsa!" She heard echoed back to her. Turning to face the direction the voice had called to her from, she noticed her younger brother, covered in dirt and soot—held by a strange man. "Elsa!" He cried, not understanding what had happened, but knowing that something was not right.

"Hush, little one." The man said with a sickeningly sweet voice as he neared the old sister. "You have quite the power, child." His voice sang out. "It's wasted on such a mortal vessel." She ignored him, keeping her eyes on her younger brother as the boy squirmed.

"Let him go." She spoke softly, but still firmly enough that if the man heard her (which he did), he would know that she would not waste time in retrieving her brother from his grasp. Around them, the cold gathered. Ice began to form in the air, and turn into marvelous sharp projectiles, all aimed at the intruder.

"I would be careful dear. I know you have no control… what if you hurt the little guy." He said with mock sincerity as he hugged Olaf up to his chest, presumably using him as a human shield. "Wouldn't want that on your conscience, now would you?" Anger continued to burn in the young Elsa's eyes as she stared down at the man. "It is such a wonderful gift… how about a trade?" This caught Elsa's attention.

"What do you want that I have?" She spoke.

"I merely wish to give you a gift." He answered. "In exchange for your brother's life." His eyes glinted with malicious intent, but Elsa could not focus on that. He was offering her brother's life in exchange for a gift he wished to offer her.

"I accept. Release him." The man dropped him instantly, and in the next moment, he was on her. Sharp pain shot through her nerve-endings as she felt something stab into her neck. Her world went black.

-x-

"I did not beg… for this."

Alyk stopped his ceiling-gazing, and turned his head down and around to look at Elsa. "What was that, dearest?" He spoke.

"You heard me." The blonde spoke, she adjusted her body. Lazily and yet fluid, she moved from where her head had been bowed and slapped to her right side, to a stance of pride. Her back was ramrod straight, her head held high. And her blue eyes looked down at him. "I did not ask for this." She growled out. Her right hand opened at her waist and a force of blue ice magic collected there as she turned to face him. "I traded for my brother's life. Something that you **forced**. I begged for my brother to be spared." Her voice was little more than a whisper, as her anger collected into the force of blue magic in the palm of her hand. "And… and you lied to me." The man chuckled.

"It's what I do, honey." He quipped. And anything else he would add to it was cut short as she released the blue magic. Throwing it from her hand directly through his chest—his body fell, while his dead heart frozen and the sound of it clacking against the tile echoed in the dining hall.

"…is… is he?" Anna asked tentatively from her spot still by the door to the dining hall, whereas Elsa was situated off to her left, closer to the head of the table where Alyk had been seated when they'd entered.

"No." Elsa answered quickly. And she was right.

The room began to quake. The stones the castle was birthed from shook in their spots, the table rattled and all three of the bodies fell ungracefully from the table onto the chairs before rolling onto the floor. The redhead grimaced at the sight, while Elsa's eyes remained trained on the other side of the table where Alyk had landed. She knew what was to happen. And in a mere span of fifteen long minutes, they were rejoined by their maker.

"You thought that you could defeat me?!" Came his booming voice. Erupting from such a small body, it was always a surprise. And around him, she could see that different items on shelves and bookcases began to shake—the glasses clinked and clattered about on the dining table that stretched across the room they'd come to blows in. _How is he doing this?_ Yet she did not have the time to think. "You thought that you could kill me?!" Yelled an even darker voice, it did not match the man it came from.

And for the first time since she'd started on this road… she was terrified… But she wouldn't stray from her plan now. "Elsa…" She turned to look at the ice witch. "I… I know what we have to do."

-x-

"Ugh… so much… script…" She groaned. Her head hit the book lain beneath her. "This information is useless." She grumbled to herself. "There's no way this is the same Alyk." She mumbled into the book pages. "Ugh…" Moving to sit up slowly and lazily, the act being forced, she peered back down at the scripted letters on the old parchment pages. _This Alyk… can move the earth with a thought… and he can't ever be killed… he's not just a vampire, he's immortal. This can't be the same one…_

-x-

The blonde moved from her place quickly over to Anna. "I need you to… do that thing again. Make him immobile. Something." Anna stressed as they both stood there through the shaking of the castle, anxiously waiting for Alyk's next move.

"You can't get me with the same tricks twice, Elsa. You know this." The entity laughed out, his voice taking on that evil edge to it. Rage and anger had truly taken hold of their Maker. Moving on unsteady legs, Elsa made a point to ice the floor. She moved her blue magic around the room as she made to move closer to Alyk. But the man was quicker. The earth shot up and collapsed around Elsa, and began to squeeze. "Since you are an utter failure… I no longer have need of you." He growled out. He held his right hand out and slower began to squeeze it inward, with the movement of his hand, the rock and stone surrounding her began to do the same.

"It's not the same trick!" Came a yell out. He felt the pain of his flesh being separated, before the metal of the blade being used came in contact with is spine. And finally, as the agony drove on, his head flew from his shoulders and his body collapsed. The stones released Elsa and she fell to the floor.

"That's it?!" Elsa exclaimed. "That's your plan?" Anna merely laughed.

"No. This is just the start." Anna smiled. "Freeze his heart like you did before. Remove it. And put it in here." She tossed Elsa a small velvet satchel just big enough to fit the dead frozen heart once Elsa was finished. While she'd been busy do this, Anna had moved the head off the floor and into another satchel on the table. And with the sword she'd used to separate head from shoulders, she removed the rest of his limbs. "I read… about an Alyk in the library." She explained as Elsa peered at her quizzically. "Ha… according to legend, he can't be killed… because he's the original vampire. He was an Earth deity, and he was cast from his place of power to the mortal realm, forever cursed to survive off of the blood of mortals. But he still had his earth-moving abilities." She continued, as she moved each removed limb into satchels around the room.

"And… you heard me speak of how he kept putting himself back together… and?"

"Well," Anna continued. "I didn't know that it was the same Alyk to start with. But I began to notice things. Whenever Alyk became particularly enrage, quakes in the earth would happen. I thought it was just coincidence. And then you said that he was literally pulling himself together." The last piece to be placed in a satchel was his torso. "We'll burn this piece and put the ashes in a few different satchels." She paused to inform her older Sister. "I'd already had a back-up plan, just in case he was that Alyk. I only needed to inform my… contacts…"

"And separating him into different pieces?" The blonde was still confused as to Anna's actual plan regarding Alyk's …not-death.

"Well," Gesturing to the satchel that held the heart. "The heart. My theory is that it holds all of the power. If we keep the heart away from all of the other pieces, then Alyk should never be able to reassemble and cause us anymore problems. So—" She paused, moving some of the satchels around the room so that they were all further apart from each other. "—although we can't kill him… we're going to make it damn near impossible for Alyk to reassemble and cause us any more problems…"

"By…"

"I've got as many boats as we need to ship every part to a different corner of the earth. We'll put his head in the arctic. One of his legs in the Antarctic… and so on. But the torso…" She gestured to the hulking piece of meat on the floor. "Once we separate it. Once will go to the deepest reaches of the ocean… and the other is being placed in the mountains." The redhead then looked at Elsa with a look of pride in her eyes.

"Just… how long have you been planning this Anna?" Elsa asked in bewilderment. A lot of thought had gone into this plot to kill Alyk. The blonde vampire wondered how many years Anna toiled to defeat the man in her way of freedom.

"Since that day on the boat from Arendelle." She spoke softly. "I had planned to kill the both of you… but… it was clear that you wanted this as much as I did." Anna answered with a smile.

With those words, Elsa felt something well up in her that she hadn't felt for years. And it gave her an urge. One she followed. In a quick flurry of movement, she wrapped her arms around the younger redhead and brought their lips together in a searing mesh of lips. There was no urge for more at the moment, just the connection. And after a few moment, Elsa released the younger girl and backed away. "I'm… I'm sorry… I didn'—" Anna placed a finger against Elsa's beautiful lips.

"It's okay. But… before we attempt to continue what Alyk stopped earlier… we should probably make sure he can't stop us a second time." Elsa smiled and nodded at the younger woman. And within the hours remaining until morning, they moved about—between the castle and the city nearby that held all of the ships they would need. Each ship took a different body part. And the final two ships, each one held half of the torso ashes.

As the sails disappeared over the horizon, and the first morning lights of sun bled into the windows of the castle they would now be able to leave forever—Elsa and Anna found themselves enjoying an comfortable embrace. They now had the rest of their immortal lives to discover each other and the world.

Forgetting all about the threat Alyk once posed…

…even as his heart continued to stir in un-life…

…desperate to return his body to rights and rule the earth once again.

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay. So this has been a fun ride. I'm definitely looking to continue venturing into this world.

Hopefully this wasn't a huge let-down for an ending. But if it was, feel free to tell me why.

As for smut, which some people expressed in their reviews of this fic that they expected Elsa and Anna to become lovers before the death of Alyk. I didn't really see that as a possibility after I started writing it. While they have an attraction (sort of?) in this fic, and they want to be more for each other, they're both really emotionally damaged after being under Alyk's thumb for so long. So I don't see Elsa or Anna being comfortable enough to become that close in the span of moments before or Alyk's death. I know I tried to put in there that they are indeed attracted to each other—but again, Alyk. He's fucking everywhere!

This whole fic was about Anna's turning and then their freedom from Alyk.

White is the symbolic color of 'rebirth' and 'new life'. With the freedom from Alyk, they have been given another chance at a proper immortal life. 3

Stay tuned for more adventures into the vampire!Elsanna series. Lots of love!

_Chezi Out_


End file.
